


［飛唐］灰色 3

by kafkacafe



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkacafe/pseuds/kafkacafe





	［飛唐］灰色 3

*小車一輛  
*意外地喜歡看他們像這樣拌嘴w

——

3.

孟少飛沒想到那晚之後竟然會是自己先找上門，但他一定要問清楚唐毅，那個姓文的到底怎麼了。那天被那個姓文的傢伙下藥暗算後，他就想把人找出來狠狠教訓一頓，看以後有誰敢打自己主意，但打聽之下卻聽說他被老大發現想侵吞一批新貨，然後就收到鴻爺的指示要他消失。

他衝進唐毅的酒吧，走到最裏面的私人包廂，他握着門把時還滿腦子都是那傢伙慘死的模樣，全身的血液像是逆流似的在體內橫衝直撞，使他一使勁也會止不住地顫抖。

當他推門進去看到唐毅正與一個男人親暱地喝酒聊天時，他卻發現自己緊繃的神經驀地冷卻下來，緊接而來的是脆弱得快要斷掉的理智。他想起那一晚，那一晚他不是喝醉斷片，每分每秒他都記得一清二楚，那自己在他身下承歡的浪蕩模樣。

「唐毅，我有事要問你。」

「Andy，給我調杯酒吧。」

識相地起身的男人擁有一雙鳳眼，他身材高大健碩，卻偏偏打扮陰柔，一身的黑紗襯衣，隱約露出健碩的肌肉線條。他毫不客氣地打量着自己，與他擦身而過時還明顯看到他不懷好意地揚着嘴角。

包廂的門再次關上，把外面的嘈雜聲音都隔絕起來，孟少飛按捺不住劈頭就問還在施然品酒的唐毅。

「是你殺了姓文的？」

「碰他一下，我還嫌手髒。」

「到底是不是你做的手腳？」

「他本來就背着鴻爺存着心思。」

「所以他就要死了嗎？」孟少飛又想起那個人的可怖死狀，他的四肢因為骨折而扭曲，面容也青腫得難以辨認，能識認的只剩下他手臂上沾上血跡的佛像紋身。

面對孟少飛的質問，唐毅覺得荒謬至極，那個人能把他送到自己床上，他也能把他們這層關係告訴鴻爺，這樣他也不用在猜疑心重的鴻爺身邊待下去了。

「怎樣，難道你是要用法律制裁他嗎？告他對你下藥，告他其實想上你嗎？」唐毅的語氣又冷又衝，句句都是挑釁，他實在不明白這人憑什麼對自己興師問罪了。「你真的以為警察能幫到所有人嗎？有多少案子最後只是用錢塞住受害人的嘴，然後雙方庭外和解，那時候你們又在哪裏了？」

「執法和司法機關各司其職，警方只是負責搜集證據和追查......」

「這些廢話你就省着吧，大家心知肚明。」

「但那是一條人命！」

「不是他死，就是你亡，你自己選！」

「媽的！」孟少飛猛地踢了大門一腳，氣不過來似的雙眼發紅，可是他除了像這樣憋着，早晚把自己逼到崩潰外，他還能做什麼。他轉身想奪門而出，卻被唐毅從身後一把按住了大門。孟少飛回頭看向他，驚覺自己已被困在他和大門之間。

唐毅的氣息瞬間包圍着他，他用的古龍水依舊是木質的香氣，隱約能在後調聞到一股清甜淺淡的果香，與沉穩的木香取得和諧的平衡。

「我有說過你能走了嗎？」

孟少飛看着他眼裏的怒氣漸成戲謔，光是他打量的目光也使自己感到莫名的燥熱，他壓抑着滿腔的怒火，那筆帳他還沒和他算呢。

「唐老大外面有這麼多情人，你想要誰都行，不用糾纏於我這種人吧，玩過一次也夠了吧。」孟少飛咬牙切齒地提醒着他，明明那雙圓大的眼睛盛滿像是要把他宰了似的慍怒，但唐毅偏偏還餘裕地彎着嘴角。

「連我要玩誰，孟警官你也要管了？」唐毅湊近他耳邊小聲地說着，強烈的要脅意味使孟少飛緊握着拳頭。「你也太多把柄在我手上了，孟少飛，你以為你還能逃得了嗎？」

＊

唐毅把孟少飛帶了回家，他把孟少飛扔在卧室就自己去了洗澡。孟少飛坐在床邊，手肘撐着膝蓋，雙手托着沉重的腦袋，把臉容埋在掌心之中。事情怎麼會變成這樣了？他乾脆躺在床上，腦袋陷進鬆軟的枕頭時，繃緊的神經漸漸放鬆下來，可是滿腦子的念頭卻還是在不停流轉。這個人摸清自己的底細，甚至還有自己的身體，他最狼狽的表情、最放浪的姿態、最髒亂的模樣，他統統都見過了，情況不能變得更壞了。

當唐毅穿着浴袍出來時，孟少飛已經睡着了，他失笑於這個人到底心有多大才會在這個時候睡過去。他瞥見他口袋裏的隨身物品都擱在床頭櫃上，有錢包、手機，還有一瓶藥丸，是醫生處方的鎮靜劑，他望向此刻睡得安穩的孟少飛，然後走到書桌那邊打開筆電。

當唐毅還在埋首估算最新的投資案時，孟少飛醒過來了，他緩緩地坐了起來，惺忪地拿過床頭那杯水，咕嚕咕嚕地喝了大半杯。

「怎樣，吃安眠藥昏睡過去這一招，我還是第一次碰見。」

「我沒有啊，那是平日吃的。」孟少飛顯然也沒想到自己竟然會睡過去了，明明每晚都失眠，有時好不容易睡着了，半夜還是會做夢驚醒，然後又一夜無眠。

「多久了？」

「什麼？」

「失眠多久了？」

孟少飛看着唐毅認真的神情，不明白他問這些幹嘛，他們這種畸形的關係還需要這種關切嗎？

「問這麼多幹嘛？」

唐毅聞言用力合上筆電，整個人的氣場突然冷了起來，他走到床邊單膝跪在床上，單手解了浴袍的腰帶，露出一身結實的肌肉。

「也對，你讓我等了這麼久，要怎麼補償我了？」

孟少飛感到他散發着強大的壓迫感，刻在體內的記憶使他下意識就想逃避，他推搪着說要先去洗澡，卻被唐毅一把抓了回來，重重地按回床上。

「你不是有潔癖嗎？」

「問這麼多幹嘛？」

「欸，我只是……」孟少飛看着他那張死人臉，暗忖這人怎麼這麼記仇，正想反駁自己只是為他着想，卻被他捏着下巴堵住了嘴巴。

唐毅覺得再讓這人說話一定會氣死自己，他發狠地咬住了孟少飛的下唇，用齒間碾磨他充滿彈性的嘴唇。孟少飛推搡着他的肩頭，他只收緊了臂彎，乾脆把他摟在懷裏親吻。

起初孟少飛還在躲避他的吻，直至他不再啃咬他的唇，只像舔傷口似的舐着他紅腫的柔軟，他才安分下來。唐毅按着他的後腦勺，指頭撫摸着他的頭皮，讓他微仰着頭吞嚥着自己的氣息。他遂用舌尖抵開他的唇瓣，靈巧地在他喘息之際鑽進他嘴裏，強勢地纏上他的舌尖。

唐毅把他一件件的衣服脫掉，直至他們都赤裸相對，他打開床頭櫃拿出潤滑液和安全套，然後和他側躺在床上，摟着他的後腰繼續吻着他。

孟少飛感到身後被一股涼意入侵，可是幾下的擴張卻又使他體內騰升一股難以言喻的熱度，他不禁又想起那一晚把他折騰到幾近虛脫的快感。唐毅像是發現他的分神，他輕咬一下他的唇，又懲戒似的分開在他體內的手指，戳刺着讓他感到酥麻的位置，脹痛又痠軟的快感使他難耐地抓住了唐毅的前臂，不住調整自己不穩的吐息。

他明明感到自己後方已經夠濕夠軟，但唐毅始終沒有進一步行動，他硬得發燙的性器就一直抵着自己也不相伯仲地挺立的分身，然後他只樂此不疲地吻着自己，同時又一直進出自己被他弄得濕答答的後穴。

他們吻了好久好久，前戲也做了好久，就像他們是真的情侶，就像這個人有多痛惜自己一樣。孟少飛自嘲似的吐槽自己的想法，然後一把推開了還在舔弄自己上顎的唐毅。

「不做就讓我走。」

「孟警官，你這麼衝動，當初是怎樣考上警察的？」

「你管我。」

「你人民保姆耶，我普通市民就沒權管嗎？」

看到孟少飛被自己堵得死死的，唐毅方愉悅地低首含住他的乳尖，當他意外地聽到孟少飛難耐的低哼，便更是賣力地吸吮着他小巧但敏感的乳首。

「嗯……你別弄這些有的沒的。」

「怎樣，等不及要我操你嗎？」

「滾！」

唐毅笑着扣住孟少飛發難推開自己的手腕，然後一個翻身把他壓到身下。他抬起他一邊的大腿扛到自己肩上，徹底張開他柔韌的身體，然後笑看着他抬手擋住了眼睛。

唐毅把自己勃發的性器抵在他已經濕透的後穴，一點一點地沒入他急不及待地接納自己的身體。充足的前戲使他輕易就能直插到底，唐毅抱着他彷彿在痙攣的大腿根，一下一下使勁地挺進他體內。

本來就一直被刺激前列腺，現在激烈的撞擊更是使孟少飛有種能馬上高潮的錯覺，他拼命咬緊牙關，卻被唐毅拍了一下屁股示意放鬆。孟少飛慍怒地瞪着他，吐槽說要不交換位置，讓他放鬆給自己看看。唐毅覺得不做點什麼堵住他的嘴，要不自己早晚會被他氣死，要不他就會被自己幹死。他捏着他性器的根部，然後感到孟少飛抽搐似的弓着身體，剛才還在生氣的眼神漸漸濕潤起來，他體內收縮得更是厲害，像是有意識似的在吮吸着他的硬挺。

「嗯唔！放開，唐毅，放開……」

精液逆流的過程像是要把高潮的餘韻延長，來不及吞嚥的涎液從嘴角溢出，孟少飛承受着唐毅更是瘋狂肆意的動作，逼得他眼眶也蓄滿水氣。他覺得自己像是被拋擲到暗湧處處的慾海，動輒就會被浪潮淹沒溺斃，而唯一能拯救他的只有眼前這個人。

唐毅一手掐住他的頸項，力度剛好讓他不至窒息，可是他身下的頂弄倒是讓他快喘不過氣，一下一下抵至深處的鈍痛使他忘情地仰着頭，猶如要將自己的氣息都交到他手裏。唐毅的眼神迷醉卻又通透，孟少飛失神地覆上他的手背，感到他又收緊了五指。

「給我記住，人都要為自己的生命負責，你別再自以為是了。」唐毅幾乎抵着他的鼻尖對他說着，一字一句都敲打着他柔軟的心臟，像是要讓那些盤踞在他心底，曾於他面前流逝的生命都從他的執着一一掙脫開來。

唐毅一手握住他瘦削的腰胯，一手依舊約束住他勃發的性器，他大開大合地操幹起來，使他失聲地叫喊著無法宣洩的慾望。他恍神地看着唐毅深邃的眼眸，感到淚水從眼角滑過臉頰，然後他伸手圈上他的脖頸，把他拉到自己懷裏，緊緊抱着他寬厚的背。

待續

——

我感受到大家對這篇的喜愛了，謝謝你們的留言，我又充滿力量了（握拳QUQ

其實這篇原本設定是短篇，就一萬字內，筆調很冷很抽離，片段式的畫面感，最後卻蘊含比表面更深厚的感情什麼的。但真正下筆時卻完全脫軌了，洋洋灑灑地寫了兩萬多，相處細節和心理描寫多了，連車也開得比預期仔細了（？可以說是完全與初時構思不一樣，姑且當成在呈現另一種面貌吧（跪


End file.
